project_exceedfandomcom-20200215-history
Dark Void Dragon (Token)
Kenyu - Series 1 Cards Void Dragon Curtain * Spell/Normal Pay 1000 LP OR half your LP (whichever is higher but does not exceed your LP): Special Summon 1 "Curtain-Don Dragon Token" (Dragon/DARK/Level 7/ATK 2500/DEF 2000). If this card is in your hand or GY and you control no 2+ tokens with the same name: you can reveal this card (if in your hand), then discard 2 "Token" cards with different names OR destroy 2 tokens with different names that you control (if this card is in the GY); Special Summon 1 "Curtain-Don Dragon Token". For as long as you control a token summoned by this card/its effect(s) and no 2+ tokens with the same name, you can activate this effect: ~Target 2 tokens on the field, including 1 you control; destroy both tokens. You can only activate 1 "Void Dragon Curtain" card/effect per turn. Thousand Fangs * Spell/Quick-Play If you control a token monster with an original ATK of 2500, OR a token that was Special Summoned by a card/effect that specifically lists "Curtain-Don Dragon Token": target 1 card on the field; destroy that card. The Monster Warrior Breaks * Spell/Normal Target 1 monster on the field with DEF less than or equal to the ATK of at least 1 monster you control (this condition must remain to resolve); destroy it, then if you destroyed a token monster this way AND/OR you control a "Curtain-Don" monster or monster token, you can Special Summon 1 "Breaker The Monster Warrior Token" (Warrior/DARK/ Level 4/ATK 1600/DEF 1000), or, if you controlled the token monster that was destroyed, you can Special Summon 1 "Breaker the Dark Monster Warrior Token" (Warrior/DARK/Level 6/ATK 2000/DEF 1000) instead. If this card is in the GY and you control a listed token it can summon: You can banish this card from your GY, then target 1 monster; Destroy it. You can only activate 1 card/effect of "The Monster Warrior Breaks" per turn. Destroy 1 "Curtain-Don Dragon Token" you control and 1 card in your hand or GY that lists that monster; Special Summon 1 "Curtain-Void Dragon Token" (Dragon/DARK/Level 8/ATK 2800/DEF 2600), and if you do, as long as this card is in the GY or is banished while banished from the field or GY and the only monsters you control are token monsters of different names, that token is unaffected by cards and effects activated and resolving on the field, also the original ATK of all monsters that battle it is treated as 0 during damage calculation only. You can banish this card from your hand or GY and destroy 1 token you control; Special Summon 1 "Curtain-Void Magician Token" (Spellcaster/FIRE/Level 4 /ATK 1400/DEF 1700). General Token Cards Token Opposition * Spell/Quick-Play Target 1 player; destroy all monsters that player controls, then for each destroyed monster, Special Summon 1 "Offense Token" (Warrior/DARK/Level 1/ATK ?/DEF ?) in attack position to that player's side of the field. The ATK and DEF of each summoned monster is equal to 0, 500, 1000, 1500, 2000, 2500, or 3000, whichever is highest but lower or equal to the ATK of each destroyed monster. Token Defense * Spell/Quick-Play Target 1 player; destroy all monsters that player controls, then for each destroyed monster, Special Summon 1 "Defense Token" (Warrior/DARK/Level 1/ATK ?/DEF ?) in defense position. The ATK and DEF of each summoned monster is equal to 0, 500, 1000, 1500, 2000, 2500, or 3000, whichever is highest but lower or equal to the DEF of each destroyed monster (or its ATK if the monster has no DEF value). Tokaiba's Cards Vorse Attack * Spell/Normal Special Summon 1 "Vorse Token" (Beast-Warrior/DARK/Level 4/ATK 1900/DEF 1200), but if you do, while you control that monster, you cannot tribute or Special Summon monsters except "Vorse" monster tokens, unless and/or until you destroy a monster by battle or card effect while that monster is on the field. Category:Uncompleted Category:Topic: Token